


The Assistant

by ohmygodwhy316



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gonna Get Way Steamier Later, Slow Burn, So Unlike me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodwhy316/pseuds/ohmygodwhy316
Summary: Being Tony Stark's new assistant wasn't always the ideal job but his friendly, welcoming teammates make it worth it. It also helps that they're all easy on the eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

You sighed and rubbed your face. It was a long day at the office and all you wanted was to go home and pass out. Well. Hopefully you could make it home before the whole passing out bit. Your day started at 6:30 in the morning and now it was once again 6:30...the next morning. You had started as Pepper’s personal assistant but have since been reassigned to work for Mr.Stark (something Pepper apologized for many times in the past two weeks) and working from night to day wasn’t unheard of. You had managed it in previous jobs. However, working night to day for almost a whole week was slowly whittling away at your sanity. Stark was completely focused on the hands on aspect of his work but was less than fond of the paperwork. So it fell to you to finish hours worth of last minute work. 

Your head slipped off your hand and slammed onto your desk, jerking you awake. 

“Miss Y/n?” You blinked a few times to bring your eyes into focus then smiled at Captain America. He was one of the few you had met so far, other than Bruce and Stark, and you often went to him with questions if you didn’t know where to find something. “Back already? I didn’t know you left.” 

He leaned against your doorframe and slowly unwrapped the bandages from his hands. From the light sheen of sweat covering him you figured he once again couldn’t sleep and had been taking it out on some punching bags. 

“Oh. Well I haven’t yet. I just have a few things to...um...I have…” You looked down and saw your single stack of papers split into three then back again. Almost to reassure yourself, you reached out hesitantly to place your hand on top, as if that would prevent the movement. 

“Miss Y/n…” Steve came over next to you, concern etched in his features. He reached for your shoulder and you jumped nearly out of your shoes. “Miss Y/n this really isn’t healthy. When was the last time you slept?” 

“Yesterday I think.” 

Steve’s jaw clenched as he thought of Stark, probably peacefully dreaming away in his ridiculously expensive bed while his assistant slaved away over  _ his  _ work. 

“C’mon. Let’s get you to bed.” 

“Oh but-” As Steve pulled you up you glanced back at your unfinished work, making your head spin. You stumbled slightly and Steve scooped you up and began carrying you through Avengers’ headquarters, giving you worried looks as he went. By the time he got you to one of the spare rooms you were already fast asleep. 

* * *

 

“Miss Y/n...Miss Y/n…” 

You groaned and flipped over, burying your face in your pillow. 

“C’mon Joe five minutes. Hate when you do this.” There was a soft chuckle. 

“Uh no Y/n its Bruce. Bruce Banner. We work together. I’m gonna need you to wake up so I know you’re ok.” 

When the events leading up to your deep sleep came flooding back you shot up and looked around frantically. 

“Oh shit. I slept at work?!” Bruce started chuckling as he looked at you over his glasses, making you realize what you said and blush. “Sorry.” 

“Please. Stark has a mouth a sailor would be jealous of. How are you feeling?” 

“Great actually. Um...how long was I asleep?” 

“A day and a night.”

“Noooooo.” You flopped down and pulled the pillow back over your face. “My roommate is gonna kill me.” 

“Well before you do that would you like to get a bite? Most of the team is having lunch right now and I’m sure you’re starved.” 

 

* * *

 

All activity in the dining room stopped when you and Bruce walked in. 

“Hey Y/n! I was just thinkin about you. Did you call in sick yesterday because I couldn’t remember and you weren’t here so- ow! What?!” Tony rubbed the back of his head and met Steve’s glare with wide eyes. 

“Maybe she would have been at work if you hadn’t been working her to death.” Bruce gently scolded him as he led you to a seat which you took gratefully, keeping your head down to avoid the stares. Steve placed a sandwich in front of you and you smiled as thanks. 

“Wha- me?! I didn’t do that! All I do is give her a stack of papers and ask her to have them done before she leaves and a few...other things?...Why are you looking at me like that?” 

You had to suppress the urge to roll your eyes. 

“LADY Y/N.” You gasped and felt something cold and creamy ooze through your fingers. You looked down to see that you had smashed half of your sandwich in fright. “MY APOLOGIES. I SIMPLY THOUGHT YOU COULD USE THIS.”

You blink at the offered mug before hesitantly taking it and having a small sip. It was hot chocolate. 

“Thank you it’s very nice.” You smiled up at the huge Asgardian as he grinned down at you. 

“OF COURSE. I AM GLAD THIS PLEASES YOU. I AM THOR, SON OF ODIN.” 

He took your hand in his and grazed his lips across it. 

“Hello I’m Y/n daughter of...not Odin.” Thor boomed with laughter and you jumped once again then decided to busy yourself with cleaning off your mayonnaise covered hand. 

“Oh don’t let Thor scare you. He’s big and loud but he’s harmless to his friends.” Natasha pulled out a chair next to and made herself comfortable. She smiled and slapped a hand on your shoulder. “Nice to meet the one doing the real heavy lifting.”

“Seriously guys it isn’t  _ that much work.”  _ Stark looked around the room for sympathy but found none. “Ok look I’ll prove it.”

Stark started calling Pepper and you sunk down into your chair, trying to make yourself as small as possible. Clint and Sam quickly introduced themselves as they sat down for front row seats at the table with you and Nat. 

“Pepper! Hey will you please tell these guys that a stack of papers is  _ not  _ too much to give one assistant a day.” Stark looked around the room like he was already preparing his winning speech. 

“ _ What?!  _ Tony there is so much more that goes into those papers; you have to get signatures, make calls, get approval, there's research! One stack is supposed to take a week and you’re telling me you gave her  _ one day? _ ...I gave you a perfectly good assistant and you work her to the bone within two weeks?! This is why we can’t have nice things.” Pepper’s eyes searched the screen and saw you trying to duck behind Nat. “Y/n honey are you ok? Wanna come back?” 

You felt your face turn red. Your family and Pepper’s had been close while you were growing up and she often took the role of overprotective big sister with you. For some reason you got that response out of people a lot. 

“She nearly passed out from exhaustion the other day.” Tony whipped around to give Steve a death glare. 

“Now babe-” 

“Other room. Now.” 

The tips of Tony’s ears turned red as he transferred the call and he held his head high as he tried to walk out with some dignity. 

“It’s like a mother scolding a child.” Clint muttered into his coffee cup. The others chuckled and you managed a smile, relaxing a bit now that the focus wasn’t on you. The rest of lunch went pretty smoothly and by the time it ended you were completely comfortable and chatting away. 

“There’s two others but they’re out today. The twins. You may have heard of them. Pietro and Wanda. There’s also Vision. He’s around here somewhere.” 

“Oh yea the fast one and the red one right?” This brought on another round of laughter. 

“Pretty much.”

“This was really great but I really have to get home. My roommate is probably worried sick.” You got up. 

“I’ll walk you out.” The six Avengers spoke in unison then stared at each other incredulously, making you laugh. 

“How bout you all walk me out.” As you all walked and chatted Nat brought up your housing. 

“You live an hour away? What the hell, how do you make it here and back with the hours you keep?” Sam’s expression was a mixture of disgust and admiration. 

“Well not legally.” You said wryly as you dug around for your keys. “Thanks guys. See you tomorrow.” 

* * *

 

“Come on brother try it on just once, for me!” Wanda had been begging since they got out of the car. “That shirt is just so cute!” 

“That shirt has a cat on it and I only got it to get you to be quiet.” Pietro rolled his eyes as the elevator finally let them out into the living room where the rest of the team seemed to be sitting around having a debate about something. 

“Think about it! You wouldn’t have to worry about her driving home and getting in an accident because she’s too tired.” Steve’s were wide with excitement. 

“Right, also, live in assistant? You won’t have to worry about calling too late and dragging her all the way out here with your ridiculous requests. She’ll already be here!” Nat and Steve shared a nod and they all started staring Tony down. 

“Um...hello? What is it that you are talking about?” Pietro zoomed over to grab a water bottle then flopped down on the couch. 

“They want Tony’s assistant to live here with us because she is beautiful and sweet and they would like having her around, like having a flower to brightening up a dusty old table.” Wanda stared at Steve without meaning to and his cheeks went red. When she realized what she did she covered her mouth. “Oh I am sorry I just-” 

“No no it’s fine.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and Stark’s face lit up at this new blackmail material. 

“I mean we were all thinking it.” Nat shrugged. 

“Right. So what do you think Stark?” Clint leaned in. 

“Wait do we not have a say?” Pietro sat up straight. “We live here too!” 

“Majority rules kid.” Clint picked up a discarded water bottle cap and pelted the speedster in the head. 

“No, they’re right. They should have a say.” Bruce sighed. 

“And I’ll have to ask Pepper…” Tony looked into the distance like he was having a flashback. 

“Alright it’s settled! She gets the vote from them, she’s in!” Nat clapped and they all disbanded. 

* * *

 

“This is stupid.” Pietro muttered and kept his head down. 

“Oh be quiet. You look handsome no matter what you wear.” Wanda ruffled her brother’s hair and tried not to laugh when he jerked away. His arms were crossed over his body, trying to hide as much of his sweater as he could. It was a cream color with the large face of a cat on the front. He felt like he should be frail and old and walking around telling people that the cat on his shirt was only one of many ‘children’. They were currently at one of Stark’s parties. This one was so that they could meet you.

“Besides you don’t know this girl who cares what she thinks?” Wanda didn’t stick around for Pietro’s sarcastic comeback, instead making her way over to Vision who was standing stiffly in the corner. Pietro sighed and went over to the bar. 

“I hate this.” He groaned and hugged his midriff, letting his head hit the counter. 

“Um...are you ok? Does your stomach hurt?” 

Pietro shifted his head to look into the warmest eyes he’d ever seen. For a moment he froze and those perfect lips pressed together with worry. 

“Is it really bad? There’s a doctor here if you need one.” The gorgeous creature before him turned to searched the crowd while placing a reassuring hand on his back. He tried not to melt under your touch. 

“No...thank you. There is nothing wrong with my health.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry you were just...nevermind.” Your giggle washed over him and he couldn’t help but smile as well. “You’re sure you’re ok? You haven’t lifted your head from the counter and I feel like that might not be the cleanest place to be.” 

Pietro sat up straight immediately and wiped at the stickiness he felt on his cheek. 

“Nice shirt.” Pietro immediately groaned. 

“Oh this thing. It is horrible! But my sister bought it for me so what am I going to do right?” He chuckled and began silently cursing Wanda with everything in him. 

“No really! I like it. I love cats. I think it is unbelievably cute.” You smiled and sat down next to him. “It makes you approachable.” 

“Miss Y/n! You’re here! Oh and you’ve met Pietro.” Steve came over to you with a huge grin and awkwardly smacked you on the back. You grunted and turned away so they couldn’t see you grimace with pain. “Oh god! Oh I’m so sorry I forget and I just-!” 

You gave Steve a wavering smile and put your hand on his arm to reassure him. He smiled down at you before offering his arm. 

“Would you like to meet Miss Wanda?” 

“Oh. Of course but I don’t think we’re really done-” As soon as your arm touched his, Steve began pulling you away. Pietro watched you go with the expression of a sad puppy dog, making your heart clench. 

“Ya know if she lives with us you can talk to her whenever you want.” Pietro glared at Clint, who was mixing a drink behind the bar. 

“So can Grandpa over there.” Pietro knocked back the martini Clint placed in front of him. 

“And Nat. I think you have her to worry about as well.” Clint nodded and Pietro turned to see Nat laughing and touching your arm. “Nice sweater by the way Grandma.” 

* * *

 

A week later you were settling into your new room while the Avengers were away on a mission. You figured this would be the best time to move in since you didn’t want to risk one of them handling your underwear. When you were done you called Pepper, already thankful for the convenience of Stark’s technology. 

“Hey stranger! How are the new digs?” You chatted about your new living arrangement for a bit until Pepper waved her hands. 

“Alright down to the real business.” Pepper gave you a serious look, which you tried to return as you flopped down on your bed. “What do you think of everyone?” 

“They are so wonderful Pep! They’ve been really nice to me.” 

“Any of them been...extra nice?” Pepper wiggled her eyebrows and laughed when your eyes went wide. “Ok ok seriously though are there any of them you might...ya know be interested in? Tony told me Steve definitely is interested.” 

You rolled your eyes and relaxed. “Oh please Pepper. Cap is just a nice guy. He doesn’t mean it like that.” 

“But if he did…?” Your cheeks turned scarlet.

“That isn’t fair Pepper! He’s gorgeous! They’re all gorgeous.” You sighed dreamily. “That one...Pietro. He looks like he could have his pick. When he isn’t in a cat sweater.” 

“That isn’t a good one. He’s a playboy.” Pepper’s big sister mode kicked in and her tone became stern.

“It doesn’t matter Pepper. I work with them. I’m not going to let anything happen.” 

“I understand but I used to work with Tony and now…” 

You rolled your eyes and changed the subject quickly. When you hung up you went to your office and decided to get a little work done. A gust of air blew in and caused the door to slam against the wall. 

“What is that?” 

You shriek and jumped up, slamming your shoulder into Pietro’s jaw. 

“Oh my god I am so sorry! Are you ok?!” You pressed gently at his jaw, as if your touch would heal it somehow. 

“N-no that was my fault. I should not have scared you.” He tried to smile but he was having trouble concentrating on anything other than your gentle fingers stroking his face. He was trying not to groan and lean into it. 

“Does it hurt? Do you want me to get you ice?” You leaned in to see if it was bruising. He shook his head. “Is there anything I can do?” 

“You could kiss it better.” Pietro blurted. He quickly tried to cover his surprise with a cocky smile. You blinked and slowly pulled away. 

“I’ll just...get you that ice.” You quickly left, trying to cover your flaming cheeks. You had hoped he wouldn’t try to add you to the other notches in his belt but that just shows how naive you still are. When you gave him the ice you made sure to leave quickly, saying you wanted to see the others when they got back. 

* * *

 

They got there almost an hour later to find you waiting in the garage. 

“Y/n! Have you been here long?” Wanda came over and gave you a quick kiss on each cheek. You looked away awkwardly and she frowned slightly. Then her eyes went wide and she scoffed. “He  _ didn’t _ !” 

“No Wanda please don’t make this a thing!” You pleaded. “It wasn’t so bad I just...it was a little uncomfortable. Its ok. It’ll probably be completely forgotten by the end of the week.” 

“That isn’t the point.” She whispered as the others began making their way over. “He shouldn’t hit on you so brazenly. You aren’t one of the girls he picks up in the bar that are looking for a good time. He had to have known you’d be uncomfortable.” 

“What made you uncomfortable?” Steve came up and smiled at you. It was always a bit awkward greeting him. A hug seemed too friendly but a handshake was much too formal. At the same time, no greeting didn’t seem right either. After the party he had been extra careful as well. When he did touch you it was with deliberate thought so his strength didn’t get away from him again. He would sometimes pat you on the back just to show he could. 

“The baby pictures Pepper is threatening to unleash the next time she comes to visit.” You lied with a smile. Wanda already went inside, muttering something in Russian. 

“I’d like to have a peek at those.” Natasha slung an arm around you and you all went in. 

* * *

 

Wanda found her brother groaning face-down on his bed. One peak into his head took all the fight out of her. 

“Yes. You  _ are  _ an idiot.” She sat down next to him and he sat up next to her. 

“It was like...like suddenly I had no control over my mouth. My mind just wanted to do anything to get her closer to me. I’ve never met a girl I cared for like this.” 

Wanda sighed. “You don’t know how to talk to her because Y/n isn’t some girl that you just want to get in bed with. If you want to get to know her you have to show her you’re not just trying to get her tangled in your sheets...You do want to get to know her don’t you?” 

“Yes! I do! I just don't know how!” 

“Well just don't screw this up. I like having a normal female friend.” Wanda glared at him for a moment to reinforce her words then left him alone to figure out how to fix things. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meets your old roommate.

_ “Sorry but...aren’t you a little old for me?”  _

“Y/N!” Steve shot up and fought against the tangle of his sheets, which caused him to crash to the ground. 

“Would you like me to call Miss Y/n for you Mr. Rogers?” Friday’s voice jolted Steve completely out of his sleep muddled state and he groaned. 

“No! Uh...thank you Friday but no.” 

He got up and threw on a t-shirt but didn’t bother with anything over his boxers. No one was ever up this late anyway. He made his way to the kitchen and sighed as he got closer. One of the twins had left the light on. Again. He trudged in and grabbed a bowl then began sorting through the cereals. 

“Oh hello.” The box of Captain Crunch slipped through his fingers and crashed to the ground as Steve spun around to see you sitting at the kitchen island with a book and a glass of hot chocolate. “Couldn’t sleep?” 

Steve’s mouth opened and shut for a moment as he looked for words, trying to decide if he should cover up or just walk out. You didn’t seem to be the least bit bothered however. You were looking at him with expectant eyes and a welcoming smile. 

“Uh yea...I mean no I-I couldn’t sleep. Uh sorry about this.”

“Why are you sorry? Is there something wrong with not being able to sleep?” You put your empty glass in the sink then leaned against it. You were in your favorite t-shirt and a pair of spandex shorts. 

“Well no but I prefer to be fully clothed around pretty women.” Steve joked, moving the cereal box in front of him. You scoffed. 

“Please. If anything my shorts are way worse than yours. Don’t worry about it.” You walked out and patted his cheek. “Night Steve.”

* * *

 

As Cap retold the story to Sam the next day he held his head in his hands. 

“What is so bad about a pat on the cheek?” Sam asked. 

“You pat your grandfather on the cheek. Or an elderly uncle.” 

“And you don’t want to be thought of like that by her because…?” Sam watched his friend blush. “I  _ knew  _ it, I  _ knew  _ you had a thing for Y/n!" 

"Well Wanda did practically tell everyone." Steve rolled his eyes. 

"Ok ok so if it comes up again." Sam chose to ignore Steve's comment. "Just say: 'See anything you like?' Instant success." 

"No." 

Sam began to protest when you walked in, hair poking out in all directions, looking like you had consumed more coffee than all of New York. 

"Hey, sorry to interrupt. I'm looking for Mr. Stark, have you seen him?" Both men shook their heads and you groaned. 

"Isn't he in the lab?" Steve asked, getting up and wandering closer to look at the papers you were holding. They looked very formal and covered in legal jargon. 

"No I checked there first. I really need him to sign this stuff today." You whipped out your cell phone and made a call only to shove it back in your pocket in frustration. Steve smiled sympathetically and gently lead you to a chair as you once again pulled out your phone and began texting furiously. "I specifically told him that I needed him today, the  _ one time  _ I need him and he's gone. Ugh." 

You let your head fall into your hands, rubbing your eyes. 

"Well might as well relax." Sam tried to point out the bright side but your head stayed down. 

"You can take a 10 minute break (y/n), you'll find him eventually." Steve patted you on the back gently. 

"I guess." You sat up and sighed. "Sorry. Hi guys. How are you today?" 

Both men nodded and you smiled. 

"Actually I've been meaning to ask, am I allowed to have a guest?" 

The men looked at each other and shrugged. 

"I don't see why not. This is your home too now." 

"Oh right. I just wanted to check. My old roommate wants to stop by and make sure this place is up to snuff." You giggled and crossed your legs, letting yourself relax briefly. 

"Oh yea. She's probably worried about you living with a bunch of strangers. Is she getting a new roommate or is rent not a problem?" 

"Oh actually-" 

"(Y/n)! I found him." Bruce came in, beaming. "He's in the city with Pepper." 

"Yes! Thank you Bruce!" You squealed and threw your arms around him before rushing to the garage. Sam cackled while Steve stared after you, castfallen. Bruce just looked between them in confusion before going back to the lab. 

* * *

 

"Where the hell- I left them right- argh!" You tossed your sheets around then checked under the bed before darting to your dresser. 

"Uh...(y/n)?" 

"Oh Pietro! Have you seen my keys?" You looked him hopefully but he shook his head slowly. 

"Why do you need them? Do you need to go somewhere?" He came and sat next to you on your bed while you flopped down, face first. 

"I need to get to Stark in the city but apparently my car keys ran away from home and left me stranded." You rolled over to give the speedster a pathetic look, making his heart ache. He had come by with the intention of apologizing but you seemed to have either forgotten or forgiven the previous awkwardness. 

"Do you have everything you need?" 

"What? Well I mean all I need are these papers so- whoa!" He picked you up smoothly and held you close, hoping you couldn't feel his heart racing. 

"Hold those papers like your life depends on it." He said seriously and you clutched them to your chest, eyes wide as you nodded. Then he was off. You barely saw the trees flash by, then there was a blur of gray, then you jolted to a stop. 

"We are here." Pietro smiled down at you as you looked around to see yourself at Piper's offices. 

"That was...terrifying." You were shaking slightly and Pietro's heart dropped to his toes but before he had a chance to start apologizing you continued. "In a roller coaster kind of way that has you coming back again and again." 

Pietro's face immediately lit up when he saw you beaming at him. 

"Are we going back the same way too?" 

"If that is ok with you?" 

"Yes of course! Oh just a sec. I have to find Mr. Stark." He let you down gently and held you for a moment as you swayed. "Ok I'm good. Be right back!" 

As soon as you made it to Pepper's office she gave you a hug, asking about your house, your work, was Tony treating you fairly. 

"Calm down Peps." You chuckled. "I just came by to get these papers signed." 

"Damn." Tony muttered. "I even hid your car keys. How did you get here?" 

"Tony!" Pepper threw a Kleenex box at him but he just chuckled. 

"That was you?! Ugh. Whatever. Just sign here, here, here- you get it. But to answer your question, Pietro ran me here." 

"Pietro?" Pepper's eyes narrowed and you just sighed. "I thought things were awkward?" 

"I got over it." You shrugged. "He hasn't made a move since, it was probably just him testing his boundaries." 

"Speedy made a move?" Tony gaped at you then jumped when you slammed a hand down in front of him. 

"Sign." You gave him a menacing glare before focusing on Pepper once more. Your old friend looked like she was trying desperately not to laugh herself to tears. 

"I mean if that's how you feel...just be careful." 

"I know Pepper. I'm a big girl ya know. I can take care of myself." You lightly slapped Tony's hand away from the sweets on Pepper's desk and flipped the page for him. 

"Yea...I think I'm beginning to see that." Pepper whispered, drowned out by Tony's whining and your stern reprimands. 

* * *

 

"Whoo!" As soon as Pietro let you down in the kitchen you clapped like a child. "That is wild! Do you feel like that every time you run?" 

Pietro chuckled. "No I'm pretty used to it now." 

"Bummer. Well thank you for the lift." You giggled and poured the both of you a glass of milk, squirting a generous amount of chocolate syrup in each. Pietro sat and leaned on the table, resting his head on his arms as he watched you. He eyed his glass suspiciously when you set it down, making no move to drink. "What's wrong?" 

"I have never had milk this way before. What did you put in it?" He picked it up and looked all around it. You laughed. 

"It's chocolate milk! Try it. I'm sure you'll like it." You watched him intently as he sniffed it then met your gaze. He blushed. 

"I can't do it with you looking at me like that." 

You tried not to giggle as you slapped a hand over your eyes, fighting the urge to peek. Then you heard a please sound. 

"This is nice! It is like...uh cold hot chocolate?" 

"Oh yea. I guess it is." You grinned and sipped yours. "So what else haven't you tried?"

The two of you sat there until well after your drinks were gone, trying to figure out what Pietro had and hadn't experienced. By the time Wanda came in the two of you were chatting like old pals. She gave her brother a knowing smile before talking to you about dinner. You jumped and looked at the clock, quickly saying you'd pick something up and that your roommate was coming over soon. As you dashed out Wanda and Pietro exchanged a look. 

"Roommate?" 

* * *

 

"So if the roommate is as pretty as (y/n) can we keep her too?" Clint asked with a cheeky grin. Most of the Avengers were huddled around the silent TV, trying to not to look like they were waiting for you to get back while they talked about what your roommate would be like. 

"Roommate...seriously there is something in the back of my mind that I feel like I should remember and I'm just blanking." Tony tapped his forehead with the remote but everyone froze when they heard an elevator ding. Apparently you had taken the back way and they could hear you speaking down the hall. 

"And this is my room. Up here is the kitchen and dining room. Just set the food there and I'll show you the living room." 

The Avengers quickly tried to look casual as they unmuted the tv. It was some sort of racing program and they all inwardly groaned. 

"Oh hey! You guys are here. This is my old roommate." 

The Avengers turned to greet you in unison only to have their voices die off, leaving them gaping stupidly at you. You had walked in with a beefcake of a man a head taller than you that looked he could be the next 'sexiest man of the year'. He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at them. 

"Riiight. The roommate. Joe." Tony wagged a finger at you slowly and got up to pat the big guy on the shoulder. "Nice to see you again man." 

"How is Tony Stark the only one in here with manners?" Joe asked you gruffly before turning and walking to the kitchen, Tony following closely. You gritted your teeth and clenched your fists. 

"Like you have a right to talk about manners." You muttered before taking a deep breath and turning to the others. "Sorry about him. I got food if anyone wants it." 

The Avengers continued to stare incredulously as you walked away until Sam broke the silence. 

" _ That's  _ why she didn't care that you were in your underwear. She lived with a guy so she's probably seen him half naked plenty of times." 

"Yup. That makes me feel better buddy." Steve said drily. 

"Do you think they...they are...you know..." Pietro was white as a sheet and felt frozen to the couch, not wanting to get up and have to see you with the hulking Adonis you brought home. 

"Probably." Clint muttered. "Pretty people tend to do that." 

The room groaned. Just then Tony poked his head in. 

"Are you guys gonna come eat or what?" 

When they finally joined you and introduced themselves, Joe was cold and mostly silent, barely looking at any of them. You couldn't tear your eyes away from him but instead of looking infatuated you were turning red and glaring. 

"So how did you two become friends?" Nat asked. Joe ripped into his pizza without looking up. 

"Highschool." He continued to focus on his food then there was a low thump under the table. "Ow! What?! You said be civil! I'm being  _ civil. _ " 

Your face was now so red Bruce began wondering if you needed medical attention. 

"Ya know Pepper might have mentioned this but my mind isn't what it usually is and I also just never cared but did the two of you date?" Tony propped his head up in his hand and looked at you with wide, innocent eyes. Clint started coughing to cover up a laugh when you muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'you think you're cute' under your breath. 

"How is that your business?” Joe’s snarl quickly turned to a look of surprise when your hand swung down and hit the table.

“I have had enough of your bad attitude!” Your eyes were pools of fire and even Nat sank into her chair a little. “These people have been nothing but nice and you’re being an ass.”

“They’re being nice to you because half of them want to fuck you.” Joe scoffed, his voice gradually rising. “When are you going to grow the fuck up?”

“Ok, now I don’t think you should be talking to your friend that way.” Steve said sternly.

“I don’t think  _ you  _ should be talking to  _ my  _ friend at all! You either Sonic! Yea Pepper told me!  _ All _ of you need to cut your shit out because my best friend did not move out to live with a bunch of super heroes only to be hit on when she could be at home with a healthy sleep schedule and no one trying to get in her pants!”

The room sat in stunned silence for a moment while he sat back, panting. You took a deep breath. 

“Are you done?” You asked. Joe shrugged stubbornly. The only sign of his embarrassment was a blush creeping up his neck. “Do you know that I am, in fact, a grown woman, perfectly capable of taking care of herself?”

He sighed and all the fight seemed to leave him as he exhaled. 

“Just worried about you...and you aren’t gonna visit anymore.” You got up and hugged him, ignoring his half-hearted efforts to shy away.

“Aww what a baby.” You cooed in his ear then started laughing when he jerked away from you. “Do you have something to say?”

“I’m sorry.” Joe blushed from his neck to his ears. “I just don’t trust any of you.  _ Ow _ !”

You twisted his ear and sighed.

“Yea well we don’t like you either.” Pietro muttered, glaring at the arm you still had around him like the force of his stare could get you to remove it. Seeing the two of you close together simply put on display what an attractive couple the two of you would make and Pietro began wondering how you could ever look at him when you already had  _ that.  _ Tony and Joe began chatting and, to add insult to injury, you perched yourself on Joe’s knee, quietly eating and making sure your friend didn’t say anything inappropriate. When you looked away you saw Steve turning green next to you.

“Are you ok?”

Steve forced a smile.

“Of course.”  You eyed him suspiciously then leaned forward to press a hand to his forehead.

“Are you sure? You look like you’re going to throw up.”

“He looks fine to me.” Joe leaned forward and put his chin on your shoulder, smiling when Steve’s complexion worsened. The super soldier shot out of his seat so fast you yelped.

“I have to go.” He said before rushing out of the room. Most of the others quickly made their own excuses, leaving you to wonder what had happened.

“So. Dinner was nice.”

“It could have been.” Joe sighed and you glared.  “I can take care of myself.”

“Ok but these people are superheroes. I don’t want you falling for one then getting your heartbroken because they’re married to their job. Their priorities are different.”

“You have nothing to worry about.” You rolled your eyes, tired of the having the same conversation.

“Are you sure about that?” Joe asked seriously. “Alright. In that case I have a proposition for you. Fuck one of them, just to get it out of your system, and if you can walk away without feelings I’ll stop worrying about you. If not, you have to quit.”

“That is quite literally the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” You said blandly.

“Okaaayyy whatever you say.” Joe sang as he finally got in his car. As he drove away you sighed and began making your way to Steve’s room. When he wasn’t there you made your way to the gym, smiling when you heard the sound of fists hitting leather. As you rounded the corner you were met with the sight of Steve, shirtless and sweating slightly, frowning at the punching bag as his muscles rippled. Your jaw swung opened and you tried desperately to look away. However, your body wasn’t obeying you and your mind wasn’t far behind. All you could think about was that chest pressed against yours, what those muscles would feel like under your hands…

_ Fuck one of them… _

You tried to shake Joe’s voice out of your head as you finally walked into the light.

“Hi.” You smiled and sat on one of the chairs, crossing your legs.

“Hi.” Steve said softly, pausing to fiddle with the wrappings over his knuckles, not looking at you.

“I’m sorry.” He froze and gave you a confused look. “Joe was a jerk the whole time and that wasn’t ok. I’m sorry. He won’t be coming back.”

“(Y/n). Why are you friends with him? The way he speaks to you…” Steve clenched his fists. “Why would you put up with that?”

“Well I mean he isn’t always like that. He just gets childish when he’s jealous.”

Steve scoffed.

“What does he have to be jealous about?” He muttered. He started cleaning up and threw on a shirt. You tried to hide your disappointment.

“What do you mean?”

“I  _ mean  _ that he’s already lived with you and- oh crap!” Steve spun around to talk to you and found you closer than he anticipated, tripping and taking you down with him. At the last second he managed to twist the both of you around so you would land on top of him.

“Oh god, are you ok?!” You propped yourself up on his chest, straddling him while you waited for him to reply. Something about his expression was a little dazed. “Did you hit your head?”

“I’ve had way worse.” He said hoarsely.

“Right. Superhero.” You smiled then reached up and buried your fingers in his hair.

“W-What are you doing?”

“Looking for a bump. We should probably get you some ice.” You started to pull away only to have him catch you wrists and hold you still.

“Are you sure there isn’t a bump?” Steve whispered. Your heart began racing. You let your fingers trail through his hair, the silky strands caressing your palms. Steve slowly slid his hands from your wrist to your shoulders, then down your back, caressing you but never holding you. Then it felt like reality crashed down on you like a bucket of cold water. You shuddered and pulled yourself away, avoiding the disappointment in his eyes. 

“You need ice.” You said simply before getting up and rushing out, leaving Steve to slap the ground in frustration. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it!


	3. Chapter 3

_ One.  _

_ Two. _

_ Three.  _

You opened your eyes on your last exhale. Tony insisted on you working in his lab with him today. At first you had thought that meant hands on help with whatever he was working on but now you realized you should’ve known better. He had you bring all kinds of paperwork down so you were literally just doing your work in the same room. Every once in awhile something would explode or a high powered fan would turn on so now none of your papers were in order, some were crisp around the edges, and your laptop was still laying on the floor with a cracked screen. You had run through your breathing exercises at least ten times by now but they’d stopped having any real effect about an hour ago. 

“Oh was that me? My bad. I thought I told you not to sit there?” 

Your face turned beet red and you thought you might actually scream. Instead you just balled up your fists and inhaled deeply. 

_ One.  _

_ Two. _

_ Three. _

“I am going back to my office,” You began calmly “Because this is a nightmare.”

Tony didn’t even look up when you gathered up your things and started for the door. 

“Wait what? Nightmare?” 

Before you could say anything Bruce walked in, glasses on the tip of his nose and a book in his hands. When he looked up and saw you he started to smile. Then he noticed the charred paper and hair that looked like it had been caught in a tornado. 

“What did you do?” He asked accusingly, glaring at Tony. 

“What?! Why do you always assume it’s me?” 

“Because it is always you.” You and Bruce said in unison. Tony gave a pout that any eight year old would be jealous of. 

“I’ll be in my flame free office if you need me.” 

“Actually I could fix that screen and maybe give you a few upgrades while your down here in exchange for a little favor?” Bruce’s smile was so hopeful you forgot about the annoyance sitting behind you and nodded. 

“Yea ok. It’ll be nice to change it up.” 

Tony threw up his hands and rolled his eyes. 

“What do you think I was trying to do? But nooo it always has to be your idea!” 

Your glare could’ve melted iron but Bruce gently led you in the opposite direction. 

“I just need a few of my own files sorted on my computer; just categorize the random, single files. I know it’s unbelievably easy but it’s just one of those things I really hate doing...I hope you don’t mind.” He blushed. 

“Not at all. Now these upgrades...will my laptop be able to fly?” 

Bruce chuckled as you grinned. 

“What would that do for you?” You shrugged. 

“Bestow bragging rights?” 

The two of you bantered back and forth as you worked. It didn’t take long to get his computer neat and orderly. When you were done you watched Bruce. He’d finished replacing the screen almost as fast as you’d wiped his desktop and now you two were waiting for the software updates. 

“So other than Tony, how do you like living here?”

You rocked your head side to side indecisively. 

“I mean everyone’s great and it’s so fun but sometimes I miss going out. I didn’t do it often but every once in awhile Joe was fun to party with.” You grinned at the memories. 

“You could still go out. Some of the team would probably even go with you.” 

“Hell, you don’t even have to go out to party. We could all get nice and drunk right here.” Tony rolled his swivel chair over and propped his chin up on his fist. You raised an eyebrow.

“...Are you saying that because  _ you _ want to get drunk but are too lazy to actually leave the compound?”

“Awesome! I’ll tell the rest of the gang!” He pushed off the table and shot up the stairs. Bruce grinned and handed you your laptop. 

“I guess we’re partyin tonight.”

* * *

 

You showed up downstairs in pj shorts and a big comfy shirt. 

“Aw c’mon you aren’t even trying!” Tony whined. You shrugged.

“I’m comfy and I’m ready to drink. That’s a good time if you ask me.” You tucked your feet under you and sat next to Nat who already had a beer to give you. The heroes filed in one by one until you were all draped over the furniture with drinks in your hands. Steve ended up directly across from you. As soon as your eyes met you both looked away and blushed. You couldn’t help the shiver that went up your spine as you remembered his hands trailing down your sides. Pietro flopped down on the floor right in front of your feet. 

“Alright!” Tony rubbed his hands together. “Who has games?” 

“Truth or Dare!”

“King’s Cup!” 

“Quarters!” 

“I heard Never Have I Ever!” Tony slapped his hands on the table and the rest of the team sighed and shrugged at each other. 

“I’m down.” You grinned and drank a little more. 

“Perfect, I’ll start!” Clint jumped in and settled into his seat like someone winding up for a long story. “Never have I ever...hmm...been to In-N-Out.” 

Boo’s sounded around the room as half the room drank and the other half shrugged. 

“I thought that would be a lot more dramatic.” Nat rolled her eyes. 

“Have you ever told someone from the west coast you’ve never had In-N-Out?  _ Beyond  _ dramatic.” Clint rolled his eyes.

You giggled into your beer as Pietro turned and whispered. 

“What is it?” 

“A burger place. Pretty good too, you should go there sometime.” 

“My turn! Time to get this started right.” Tony pressed his hands together and held them in front of his face like he was praying. “Never have I ever...given oral.”

“Oral?” Thor asked.

“Like a blowjob or going down on someone.” Clint tried. Thor raised a brow and Clint sighed. “Like using your mouth...down there.”

“It’s like sucking dick or eating a girl out.” You provided before taking a pull of your beer while ignoring the surprised looks. You met Wanda’s eyes and shrugged. “I’m off the clock.”

“Ah! Why did you not say so Barton?!” Thor slapped Clint on the back and you laughed at his exasperated look. “I think I understand this! My turn then?” 

After a halting first round that was mostly explaining the game to the less modern (and human) members of the team you were all getting the hang of it. You had already had a beer and one shot which, combined with the fact that you hadn’t had a drink in ages, meant you were starting to feel pretty good. 

“Ok Tony next!” 

“Ok ok!” The genius billionaire sat up straight, calmed his giggles, and looked you in the eyes. “Never have I ever dated someone I lived with.” 

The room erupted in gasps, giggles, and ‘ooh’s. You glared. 

“Subtle Tony.” He shrugged. 

“Are you drinkin or what?” 

You sighed deeply and hesitantly brought the bottle to your lips. The room once again gave way to the sounds of shock.

“It is not as scandalous as it sounds!” You shouted over the din. “Joe and I met because our friends in high school set us up on a blind date. We got along really well but there was just no spark. So we called it quits and just never stopped hanging out.”

“Boooo! Tame!” Tony yelled while the others laughed and you threw a slipper at him. 

“So you guys didn’t…?” Pietro let the question dangle and you raised an eyebrow. “I mean you never...while you were in high school?” 

You rolled your eyes and took another sip. “ _ That  _ I don’t have to answer.” 

“Aww c’mon!” The team started talking over each other, trying to get you to tell. Steve and Pietro were silent while Thor took his turn. A few more rounds revealed things that made Steve blush, then you all decided to switch it up with something else. King’s Cup was what finally tipped you from pleasantly buzzed to nicely drunk. 

The rest weren’t much better, except for Steve and Pietro, who’s metabolisms were so fast they couldn’t have gotten drunk if they tried. Thor had brought Asgardian mead so he was as drunk and rowdy as the rest. Wanda was giggling in your lap while you and Nat traded dating horror stories. All of a sudden you clapped like a kid. 

“I have an idea!” You hopped up, careful of Wanda, and started leading the girls through the halls while the guys grabbed a few bottles and followed. You burst into a room and started pressing buttons on a panel.

“What are you-?” Bruce was interrupted by a loud whirring and the ceiling began to split. You had led them into an empty jet hanger and were now standing with your arms wide, a goofy grin on your face. 

“See? Much better!” 

The ceiling had opened to reveal a beautiful blanket of stars and a moon that seemed larger than ever. Wanda clapped, delighted, while the rest of you got settled. 

“I like this more.” Steve smiled up at the sky then you. He couldn’t tell if your blush was the alcohol or him but your pleased smile allowed him a moment to entertain the idea that he had any effect on you. 

“How did you know about this place Y/n?” Pietro put his arm around your shoulders and you turned your happy face up to him. 

“Oh I read it in some of the paperwork I was handling for Tony. We also could’ve gone up to the roof but this way was much more dramatic.” You giggled and skipped over to Wanda and Clint who were both forcefully patting the ground between them in an effort to get you to sit. 

“Guys…” Tony whispered loudly. “Truth or Dare?” 

The reactions ranged from eye rolls to laughs but no one objected. 

“Truth!” Natasha called. 

“Nat is it true that you haven’t gotten any in six months?” 

You all gasped and giggled. Nat flicked vodka at Tony before answering. 

“Everyone has dry spells! It’s not like I have time to date!” 

“Hey don’t feel bad, I have you beat.” You muttered and shrugged when she raised her eyebrows at you. 

“Damn Y/n...truth or dare?” 

You giggled. 

“No way! Dare!” 

“Okaaay I  _ dare  _ you to tell us about the last time our little Y/n got some.” Nat wiggled her fingers like she was going to tickle you but you slapped her hands away, laughing. You were trying to hide your blush as the others shouted their approval. Steve stayed silent, never taking his eyes off you. 

“This guy I got set up with. We went on a couple dates, he was nice. Definitely not soul mates. We slept together and things just kinda...fizzled.” You shrugged. 

“So he never called you?...After?” Pietro asked, his eye starting to twitch. 

“No it wasn’t that.” You turned a little pinker. 

“So why did you stop seeing him?” Wanda asked. You smiled sheepishly and brought your beer up to your face like you were hiding. 

“...the sex was absolutely terrible.” The group erupted in laughter and sounds of sympathy. 

“What, you didn’t wanna teach him?” Tony feigned hurt. You shrugged. 

“I mean it sounds terrible but I didn’t actually like him enough to teach him. He was kind of a douche.” 

From there the game kind of dissolved into everyone telling their own bad sex stories. It turned out to be Pietro’s time to shine as he began regaleing the group with animated descriptions of his escapades. Steve was seated behind you, laughing quietly as you leaned back, lying flat so you could talk to him. 

“What about you Captain?” You kept your voice quiet; you didn’t want to embarrass him if he really didn’t want to talk about it. 

“A gentleman never kisses and tells.” He winked at you and smiled. You rolled over and stared up at him, cheeks rosy and eyes bright. 

“Is this fun for you? Drinking with everyone like this? I just can’t imagine it being fun, having to be sober around a bunch of drunk lunatics.” 

Steve chuckled. 

“Time with good people is never time wasted...and it can be fun being the only one who remembers the whole night.” 

He could feel his heart in his throat while he watched you giggle, rolling slightly to rejoin the conversation when you heard your name. You looked so carefree and happy. Though honestly he also liked to watch you work, so serious in those moments when you were concentrating so hard the entire world seemingly dissolved. He liked the way your brows pushed together and your face lit up when you made a connection. You were making a similar expression now as you and Tony talked about which clubs you had both been to. Steve smiled to himself as you laughed and joked.

_ Damn. I’m in so much trouble.  _

* * *

 

One by one everyone started dropping like flies, going off to their bedrooms or just falling asleep right there on the hanger floor. You opted to go to bed because, even drunk, you couldn’t do that to your back. 

“I’ll walk you.” Pietro volunteered eagerly. Once he helped you up you wagged a finger in his face. 

“Fine but any of that zoomy business and I’m never speaking to you again.” He laughed and began following you out. Steven held out a hand and spoke quietly as he passed. 

“She’s drunk.” 

Pietro raised a brow. “And?” 

“ _ And... _ you need to watch yourself.” Steve’s gaze was steel but Pietro just smirked. 

“Y/n’s a big girl. She doesn’t need  _ Daddy  _ watching out for her.” 

Pietro rolled his eyes and shoved passed to catch up with you. Once he was there you held onto his arm for balance, leaning into his muscular frame. Heat bloomed in his chest as he looked down at your small hands wrapped around his arm. He wondered if the captain saw but wasn’t feeling petty enough to turn and look; he had something much more beautiful to look at. 

“Did you have fun?” Pietro was so deep in a fantasy that took place in these very halls that he almost missed your question. 

“Oh! Yes! It is always nice when we all get together.” He hesitated. “May I ask you something...personal?” 

“Might as well while you have the chance.” You nodded down the hall: your door was just coming into view. 

“If that guy was bad at sex, why haven’t you erased the bad memory with a good one? Why go so long without?” 

You thought for a moment. 

“There’s no big reason really. Just haven’t felt a connection with anyone and I’ve been so busy, dating is the last thing on my mind.” 

Pietro turned to face you, which put you right against his chest. 

“The last thing?” His voice was soft. Your hands slid down his arm as you stared up, first at his eyes, then his lips. In a moment of sobering clarity your reason managed to push through the drunken fog. You stepped back, clearing your throat. 

“Yes.” You turned. You had reached your room. Without looking back you walked in and shut the door in Pietro’s face.  

* * *

 

“...I’m so damn hungover.”

Tony sank down to sit on the floor, back against your desk. 

“Worth it.” Your muffled voice just barely reached him from where you had buried your head in your arms at your desk. Tony groaned. 

“I might be dying. Y/n am I dying?” 

“I have no idea, I died two hours ago.” 

“Hey! There you guys are! What are you doing, breakfast is waiting in the kitchen.” 

Both of you groaned in the general direction of Bruce, not moving. 

“We gotta...” You waved a hand vaguely at you computer. 

“And there’s…” Tony gestured at the filing cabinets. 

“Okaaay...You guys  _ do  _ know it’s Saturday right?” 

Slowly, you and Tony turned to look at each other. Your button up was crooked and you had slippers on. Tony was wearing a tie like a scarf and no pants. 

“Boxers huh? I would’ve thought briefs.” 

“Don’t sass your dying boss Y/n.” Tony groaned as you helped him up. The two of you shuffled after Bruce, who did a poor job holding in his laughter. When you walked into the kitchen you found that you two weren't the only ones to have a fashion malfunction. Wanda’s hair poked out in every direction, Clint had forgotten a shirt entirely, and Nat had on ski pants. She shrugged when she noticed you staring. 

“I thought I might go skiing.” 

You nodded like that was perfectly reasonable and sat down at the bar. Steve grinned and handed Tony a hot cup of coffee. When he handed you a mug you took it cautiously. Usually you didn’t care for coffee but maybe it was what you needed after last night. You took a sip and got a pleasant surprise. 

“Hot chocolate!” You grinned up at Steve. He smiled shyly. 

“Your favorite.” 

His words held an intimacy that made you blush from your toes to your nose. You jumped a little when Pietro set down a plate piled high with breakfast foods. 

“Eat up! Today the only thing on the agenda is curing those hangovers!” 

Sam groaned. “I have an idea: Sssshhhh!”

You gave a weak laugh and settled into your chair, Pietro and Steve zipping around the kitchen, helping everyone make a plate. 

“I’ve never been more jealous of you two in my life.” You said after watching them. Steve grinned. 

“What, you didn’t have fun last night?” 

“Oh I had tons. Doesn’t mean I don’t have a monster hangover though.” You took a huge bite of your breakfast. “Ugh, you guys are amazing.” 

Pietro grinned and ruffled your hair. 

“Only the best for  _ our  _ Y/n.” He brushed a kiss against your cheek and went off to give his sister her orange juice. He either didn’t notice or care that you were frozen and bright red while Steve tried to fish his heart out of his stomach. He was paralyzed for only a second before he cleared his throat and strode out of the kitchen without a word.  

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my notes forever and I haven't opened it because for some reason I thought it was really bad but it isn't, it's just different from what I usually do. Please feel free to comment :)


End file.
